Cravings
by xxCandyApples
Summary: “Honey...” Utau said, grinning at him with amusement. "Yes?" Kutau// Oneshot.


**_A short oneshot that I wanted to write; mostly to help me get out of my semi writers block._**

**_Please enjoy the Kutau ness :3_**

The teen's long blonde pig tails was touching the couch as she slowly and carefully crawled herself onto the couch, positioning herself around the other teen's body. Her amethyst orbs gazed at the boy's face as he slept peacefully, his red-brown hair all messed up. His face was completely relaxed, unaware of the fact of the teenage girl crawling up onto him.

Her bangs fell over her eyes slightly, making the sight of seeing him harder. Gently lifting her hand and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. She lowered her hand and crawled closer to him face, still relatively far away from him.

She was close friends with the boy that was sleeping- well, they were dating after all. Though, it had been long since that she had seen him, four months at the least. During that time, she had gone to her concerts (she is a famous pop-star, after all) and spend time with her chara's Eru and Iru.

_Speaking of those two..._ She thought, her orbs looking away from her sleeping boyfriend- to find her charas. But when she knew that they were not in sight, she gazed back down at the sleeping boy. His breaths were easy and steady, as if he was having a good dream.

She crawled more on top of him, so that she was over him. She looked down at his face, to see how he was completely calm he was from sleeping. Her breaths became steady, making sure that she didn't wake him up just yet.

Memories of the two of them together suddenly rushed throughout her mind. The first one was when they had their first ramen competition together, trying to defeat the other person. Or when he suddenly showed up and took her out to lunch one day after a concert. Or when they shared their first kiss on the swing-set.

A smile formed on her soft lips as she remembered all of her memories. But she soon returned her focus onto her sleeping boyfriend. She was trying to think of a way to wake up the sleeping boy.

"Oh Kukai," She whispered to him, one of her pig tails touched the ground- as the other one remained lazily on the couch. She lifted her hand and slowly touched his face. "How shall I wake you up?"

A slight snore was her response.

She made a face, never knowing that her boyfriend snored. She soon got over that and she removed her hand from his face. "But you're a heavy sleeper." She said softly, smiling as her fingers went through his hair.

Her head shot up when she heard a giggle, her amethyst orbs gazing around the room. But when the giggling stopped, she returned her attention to Kukai. "Loooove!" An angelic voice shot out into the room, the small blonde angel flying into the air.

The blonde teen idol; who was startled by the angel's actions, jumped up off of Kukai and fell over onto the floor; screaming as she did so. Kukai; who had heard the scream, jumped up from sleeping on the couch. He looked around the room, until his eyes met on the blonde angel who was squinting at him with a smile on her face.

The blonde idol moaned in pain as she moved herself into a sitting position, her head turning towards the small blonde angel. "Eru," She growled under breath as she glared at her.

"Looove!" She called into the air again, cupping her hands together and flying higher up, so high up that she hit the roof, rebounded against it and fell onto the ground with a thud.

Kukai turned his head to look at the blonde idol. "U....Utau?!" He asked, his eyes widening. Out of the four months that he was gone, she was the thing that she missed the most. She had a gentle smile on her face as she turned her head to look at him.

"Hey," She said softly, making her way to the edge of the couch where she then rested her arms on; looking up at him. "You finally woke up you lazy bum."

He grinned at her, sitting up from the couch and pulled her up onto the couch. "I'm the lazy bum?" He asked her, sliding a arm around her. "I was the one who left for four months for soccer-"

"Yeah and left me alone." Utau said, folding her arms and pouting. "I was lonely," She said, tilting her head up towards him and pursed her lips. "and had to hang out with Amu and her friends."

"Hey," Kukai said looking down at her. "Those are my friends as well.. you know."

Utau turned away, her face slightly showing a shade of pink. "Whatever." She huffed under her breath, her amethyst orbs slowly making their way back to him. "How was your time?"

Kukai yawned loudly, making a noise as he did so. "Yeah," He said finally. "But I missed you."

Utau felt her face warm up as she smiled at him, turning her body. Her hand went over his lap and to the other side of him, slowly crawling onto him. Kukai's face slowly began to show a blush as she settled herself onto his body, gazing at him.

"Wh.." He started, unsure of what to say to her actions. He knew his face was getting warmer as she pulled at his tie, untieing it in the process. "Utau..."

She stopped unitieing the tie and looked up at him, her bangs falling over her eyes slightly. She opened her mouth slightly, her breaths slowly exiting her mouth. "Yes?" She mussed, leaning her head closer to his.

"W...what.." He began, but stopped shortly after her soft finger touched his lips. A sign to shut up and let her continue what she was doing. Her eyes left looking at him as her finger left his lips and finished untieing his shirt.

She looked back up at him. "Can I kiss you?" She asked in a whisper, tilting her head to the right and closing the space between their lips to a inch.

Kukai was unsure what to do, he knew that she was lonely; probably craving love from him for those four months. The last time that they had kissed was when he left, and it was quick and short; not much love put into the kiss. Had this been what she was craving? A tender kiss?

"Of course." Kukai whispered back to her, watching a smile grow on her face as she went to go close up the space between the lips. As soon as their lips made contact, Eru flew up into the air and screamed on the top of her lungs.

Utau jumped, pulling away from Kukai and turning to yell at her chara with anger. Kukai grinned with amusement, putting his arms around her waist as she shouted at the angel to shut up. Eru, who had been offended by Utau's actions, burst out into complete sobs; flying out of the room.

"Nice going," Kukai said while smirking.

Utau turned around and gave him a madden look, but it soon faded into a smile. "Okay, I'm waiting for that kiss." She said, puckering up her lips.

"You had your kiss." Kukai told her, a cocky grin growing on his face. "Right before your chara screamed out into the air."

"Baka!" She said, fist pounding against his chest. "Our lips just barely touched!" She whined, continuing to pound her fist onto his chest. "That's considered a quick kiss!"

"Yeah," Kukai said lifting his hands from around her waist to stop the pounding on his chest. "It still has the word kiss."

"Not fair!" She whined again, trying to use more strength then him to pound against his chest. "I want something more then that!"

"Then what do you want?" Kukai asked in a serious tone, pulling her hands down and made her look at him. Her amethyst orbs gazed at him.

Utau shook her head, leaning towards him and tilted her head slightly to the right. When their lips were close, she whispered to him. "I want a good kiss that I will remember." She closed up the space between the lips and kissed him.

Eru, who was trying to keep herself together, to not make any noise as the kiss happened; had cupped a hand over her mouth and 'closed' her eyes. She then flew out of the room, to somewhere else where she could shout out into the air.

A minute later Utau pulled away from him, looking at him with a smile on her face. Kukai had a cocky grin growing on his face as he got the two of them into a comfortable position and locked fingers with her. Utau made her way to a laying position as he leaned over her.

"I love you." She said to him as his hands crept their way to her hips, seeking the love that she had.

Kukai looked at her in the eye, those amethyst orbs gazing at him; seeking a answer from him. "I love you too Utau." He said to her, watching a soft smile form on her face as he leaned down to her and kissed her again, his hands getting to her button up shirt and unbuttoning the bottom button.

Utau broke away from the kiss and looked at Kukai, his eyes full of confusion. "K-... Kukai.." She closed her eyes tight for a second, knowing that she sounded like her pinkette friend. She opened her eyes, taking a deep breath. "What are you doing?"

Kukai let out a breath, his hands already working at another button. As soon as he unbuttoned it, he spoke to her. "Unbuttoning your shirt."

A deep blushed grew on her face as his hand slipped under her shirt and touched her stomach with his warm, masculine hands. Her blush was darkening more and more as his hands crept father up; until they couldn't go any father because of her shirt being only unbuttoned by two buttons. "Kukai.." She moaned, lifting her hands from the couch and tried to push his hands down. But when he pulled his hands away, she let out a breath of relaxation; but that soon stopped when he continued to unbutton her shirt. She tilted her head back; as much as she knew this was wrong, she deeply inside wanted the love and touch that she was getting.

He stopped unbuttoning her shirt for a minute to tilt her head back and kissed her tenderly on the lips once again. Once she was distracted by yet another kiss, it was easy to do those last buttons. Kukai then pulled away with a grin, watching her face go from a shade of light pink to scarlet red within a few seconds. Of the seventeen years of her life so far, no one, ever had seen her with just per say, a bra and underwear. (Discluding parents, and fitters for concerts.) His grin grew to a smirk, his hands feeling her womanly figure with eagerness.

Utau took a few deep breaths, trying to take everything in that was happening. But she was distracted by the warm hands among her womanly figure; touching her anywhere but her breasts. The blush stood at the scarlet red color on her face as he continued to touch her. "Kukai.." She started, her voice soft. "s..stop." She whispered, trying to not let him continue. She knew that he had always wanted her; and yet to go that one step further.

"Uutauu.." He said slowly in a sexy tone, his hands finding their way up to her face. "Just a little more?"

Utau stared at him, her amethyst orbs showing thinking. After a while she lifted her hands, grabbing him by the collar and pulled his head down to her. "Fine... but after you gotta do something for me." She whispered. And then, not letting him answer; she pulled him into another passionate kiss.

---

"Come'on Kukai," Utau said, hands on her hips as she stood outside the changing room door. "I'm the only one whose going to see you."

"I never agreed to this." Kukai called through the door.

Utau grinned, looking at the door. "Oh sure you did honey, yesterday." She told him, taking her hands off of her hips and looked at her fingers. "When you wanted to do what we did; I told you that you had to do something for me."

"You never let me answer!" Kukai whined from the other side of the door.

Utau smirked. "Sure I did," She replied. "You could have pulled away from me."

"But you were kissing me.. so.." Kukai trailed off, knowing that she was right. "I'm still not coming out."

"If you don't open this door Kukai," Utau paused, folding her arms under her breast. "I will."

"I locked the door Utau." Kukai said from the other door, and Utau knew that he was grinning.

"Iru," Utau said calmly, soon having two small back wings on her back, and a smaller pair of bat wings on the top of her head. Soon enough, her trident came to her hand and she lowered it down to the door. "Open the door know Kukai, or else I will break it down."

"You wouldn't do that honey." Kukai said in a worried voice, the door knob turning.

Utau grinned, the two pairs of devil wings disappearing, waiting to see Kukai in the outfit that she had given him. The door soonly opened to reveal Kukai in white short shorts, a tight blue tang top and a long shining necklace.

"Oh Kukai!" She said in a happy tone, walking over to him and examined him for a better look. "Don't you look beautiful?" She mussed with a grin on her face.

Kukai folded his arms, a blush growing on his face. "Isn't this a little... ridiculous?" He asked, pulling at the tang top with confusion.

"No," Utau said, slapping his hands away from the tang top. "It's not." She said and then walked behind him. "Honestly, it doesn't look that bad on you... maybe if you grew boobs and got more fenime legs you would look like a girl." She then raised her hands and had them go through his messy red brown hair. "And grow your hair out."

"I'm not getting plastic surgery." Kukai said, turning around to look at his girlfriend. "Absolutely not."

Utau grinned at him. "Why not?" She asked she then pressed her body against his, causing him to blush even more. "You would have some of these." She said, pointing down at her breast.

"Utau..." Kukai said slowly. "Stop, please."

Utau pulled herself away, pouting and putting her hands on her hips. "You're no fun Kukai."

Kukai smirked slightly, but that soon faded when he remembered what he was wearing. "Can I change yet?"

"Honey..." Utau said, grinning at him with amusement.

"Yes?"

"You have a boner."


End file.
